A Duvida do Amor
by th1ag02
Summary: Ned percebe que esta apaixonado pela Moze!Tera ele coragem para revelar seu sentimentos?Para certos assuntos tavez nao haja dicas! Reviews sao bem vindas!


**Manual de sobrevivência escolar do Ned**

Nota do Autor: Minha primeira fanfic de "Manual de sobrevivência

escolar do Ned" reviews são sempre bem vindas, boas ou não, pois isso me

ajudará a escrever uma melhor da próxima vez.

Nenhum personagem postado aqui nessa estória me pertence, pois não

possuo seus direitos autorais.

**A Duvida do Amor**

**Capítulo 1: A Duvida**

Era mais um dia normal no colégio James K. Polk, e Ned Bigby se

encontrava andando no corredor, pensando, ele já estava entediado, ele não

conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma aula, não que isso fosse anormal, porém

hoje estava pior do que qualquer outro dia e isso já vinha acontecendo

com freqüência na vida do jovem.

A verdade é que ele vinha mantendo um segredo de todos até de seus

melhores amigos, Simon Nelson Cook também conhecido como Cookie, e Jennifer

Mosley a Moze e era por causa dessa sua amiga que ultimamente Ned

estava tendo problemas com sua falta de concentração.

Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, tanto que nem percebeu quando

loomer e seus capangas apareceram e começaram a fazer sua sessão diária

de xingos e ofensas ao rapaz, ou quando o mochileiro, cabeça de coco e

Martin passaram por ele np corredor cumprimentando-o. É, ele realmente

não estava pensando em nada até que foi despertado de seus pensamentos

por seu melhor amigo cookie, que veio correndo até ele com uma cara de

preocupado.

"Ned, preciso de ajuda" disse cookie

"Sobre o que?" respondeu o garoto

"Devo, ou não devo contar para a Vanessa que eu gosto dela?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?"

"É que a Vanessa nunca se abriu comigo, eu não sei se ela gosta de mim

como amigo ou não, e se ela não gostar de mim desse jeito? Preciso de

alguma dica!".

"Bem, acho que posso te ajudar. Saber se alguém gosta ou não de você é

uma duvida cruel, portanto tente o jeito direto e pergunte a ela, o

pior que pode acontecer é ela não gostar de você"

Por algum motivo Cookie não se sentiu diferente, não era isso que ele

procurava precisava de outra dica

"Mais eu não posso fazer isso, se ela não gostar de mim como vou fazer

para olhar nos olhos dela de novo? Isso poderia arruinar a nossa

amizade!"

"Cookie, pense comigo, se você não falar nunca vai ficar sabendo, e é

assim que quer viver? Lamentando-se cada dia de sua vida por não estar

com a garota dos seus sonhos porque você foi covarde demais para dizer

que gosta dela?" Nesse momento Ned já estava berrando, o que fez vários

alunos que passavam pelo corredor parar para observar a conversa, mais

percebendo o que acabara de dizer Ned se controlou e os alunos voltarão

a seguir seus percursos.

"Me desculpe Cookie, eu estou meio estressado" disse o jovem

"Não, você está certo, eu tenho que dizer para ela, ou então vou passar

minha vida me arrependendo. É impressionante o modo como suas dicas

mexem com as pessoas. Me sinto muito mais confiante, Vanessa ai vou eu" e

dizendo isso cookie saiu correndo pelo corredor deixando Ned pra traz.

"Mexe com as pessoas é? Ta bom!" O que Cookie não sabia é que Ned era

muito bom em arranjar dicas, mais raramente eles as seguiam, e que Ned

também estava passando pelo mesmo problema que seu amigo cyborg. Ned

Bigby estava apaixonado por uma garota e não sabia se devia contar ou não

devia. Quem era? Nada mais do que sua melhor amiga Jennifer Mosley. A

garota com quem Ned simplesmente viveu sua vida inteira.

**Capítulo 2: O Clima**

Depois que Cookie saiu correndo pela escola atrás de Vanessa Ned ficou

pensando sobre como era mais fácil dar conselhos do que faze-los.

Logo seus pensamentos voltaram para seu problema de amor pela melhor

amiga. Ned começou a pensar quando foi que começou a se sentir assim em

relação à amiga, nem sempre fora desse jeito, ele gostava da Suzie

Captinga e nunca havia se imaginado com outra, mais com o tempo isso foi

sumindo, e o amor que Ned sentia por ela logo virou apenas amizade, ou

talvez Ned nunca tenha tido amor pela Captinga, apenas atração o que é

comum com todos os jovens, mais decidiu pensar nisso mais tarde, pois já

estava se atrasando para a aula de Ciências, o que definitivamente não

era nada bom, principalmente quando seu professor era, a quem Ned

gostava de se referir como "O mal encarnado" ou o senhor Sweeney.

Ned começou a se preocupar, pois Moze também iria estar nessa aula, e

Ned pegou um péssimo habito de sempre que pensava em Moze como uma

"Garota" ele ficava nervoso e começava a gaguejar, e isso vinha fazendo a

garota estranha-lo ultimamente.

"Oi Ned!"

Ned acordou de seus planos e se encontrou na em frente a sala de

ciências e Moze estava bem a sua frente falando com ele.

"O que?"

"Eu disse oi, não ouviu?"

"De...de..desculpe Mo..Moze eu estava sonhando"

"Sei. Mas tente não sonhar na aula ou Sweeney vai mata-lo, afinal...

o que foi?"

"Hã?" Ned de repente se pegou olhando para o corpo da amiga de uma

forma provocante o que fez ambos ficarem bem vermelhos.

"Você ficou me olhando e parece que nem prestava atenção no que eu

falava!" disse a garota ainda um pouco vermelha

"De...desculpe é que eu ta...tava lendo a frase da sua camiseta, e está

escrito salvem os golfinhos hehehe" disse o garoto agradecendo por ter

algo escrito na camiseta da garota que o fez livrar a sua cara

"Ha, sei" disse a garota um pouco chateada. "Bem é melhor agente entrar

na aula"

"É"

A aula foi uma das piores que Ned já tivera, não se concentrou em

absolutamente nada e por três vezes fora pego por Moze observando-a o que

tanto ele como ela ficarem bem vermelhos apesar de nenhum dos dois terem

percebido por estarem tão longe um do outro.

Quando o sinal para o almoço tocou Ned se sentiu um pouco mais animado,

talvez um pouco de comida o deixasse melhor. No caminho para o

refeitório nem Ned nem Moze falaram um "A" e de repente Ned se perdeu mais uma

vez em pensamentos, começou a lembrar da conversa que tivera com Cookie

mais cedo, sobre contar ou não para alguém que você gosta dela, será

que era isso que Ned devia fazer? Se tratando dele e Moze parecia tão...

Estranho, e assim enquanto pegavam seu almoço, decidiu que deveria

pensar um pouco mais.

"Onde está o Cookie?" disse Moze sentando-se na mesa "Ainda não o vi

hoje!"

"Ele provavelmente deve estar atrás da Vanessa, sabe ele ia dizer que

gostava dela"

"Que meigo, sabe, aprecio homens que deixam a vergonha de lado e

revelam seus sentimentos" disse a garota olhando diretamente para ele

"Hehehehe pois é né? Eu também!" (será que isso foi uma direta pra

mim?, não, não pode ser)

Jennifer apenas abaixou a cabeça e começou a comer seu almoço

Ned pensou por um tempo e decidiu que não tinha nada a perder

"MOZE" berrou o garoto assustando-a e fazendo ela derrubar todo o seu

almoço no chão

"Meu Deus do céu o que foi?"

"Que...que...quero falar al...algo pra você!"

"Pra mim?"

"Sim, sa..sabe é que ulti..ultimamente eu venho..."

"Sim?" disse a garota com um olha esperançoso em seu rosto

"Bem, é que eu...eu ven..venho pensando que eu.."

"Sim Ned!"

"QUE EU..."

"Bang" não foi possível terminar a frase, pois Cookie entrou correndo

no refeitório derrubando tudo que tinha até encontrar Ned e Moze

sentados na mesa.

"Ned, Ned você não vai acreditar"

"O que?" disse Ned um pouco bravo por no único momento de coragem dele,

ele fora atrapalhado por seu amigo

"Eu usei sua dica e adivinha... Vanessa e eu estamos namorando!"

disse o garoto feliz da vida

**Capítulo 3: A Decepção**

"Eu usei sua dica e adivinha... Vanessa e eu estamos namorando!"

disse o garoto feliz da vida

"Parabéns, Cookie puxa, estou tão feliz por... perai, que dica que o

Ned te deu?" disse a garota com o olhar confuso

"Ora ele apenas disse para eu não ser um covarde e que quando homens

estão apaixonados eles não enrolam para revelar seus sentimentos e dizer

para a pessoa que gosta dela!"

"Eu não disse essas palavras"

"Mais deu a entender"

Moze olhou para Ned com um olhar de tristeza e decepção e saiu

correndo, apesar de sair bem rápido Ned pode ver algumas lágrimas caírem de seu

rosto

"Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?" perguntou Cookie

Ned não respondeu, apenas levantou e saiu pro lado oposto ao qual Moze

tinha corrido.

Andando no corredor, Ned agora já não pensava em nada, se sentia triste

e de alguma forma solitário, será que havia estragado sua chance de

revelar a Moze seus sentimentos? Será que deveria se conformar apenas com

a amizade da garota? O pior é que nem podia culpar o Cookie, pois era

exatamente aquilo que ele pensou quando deu a dica ao amigo cyborg, mas

ele não fora capaz de faze-lo e agora se sentia um lixo.

De repente alguém tocou seu ombro, era Cookie

"Escuta Ned, sinto muito se fiz algo errado, não foi minha intenção

magoar você e a Moze, apesar de eu não saber o motivo pelo qual ela saiu

correndo"

Ned sorriu para o amigo

"Sabe Cookie, a algum tempo atrás eu percebi algo que mudou minha vida

completamente"

"É mesmo? O que é?"

"Eu AMO a Moze" disse o garoto cabisbaixo

Cookie ficou olhando espantado para o amigo e então começou a entender

tudo. Ned não fora capaz de revelar seus sentimentos para Moze que ao

que tudo indicava também sentia o mesmo pelo garoto e agora ele havia

estragado a única chance dos dois serem felizes

"Puxa cara, me desculpe, eu não sabia, você nunca falou nada comigo

sobre isso comigo"

"Não tive coragem de contar pra ninguém, guardei esse segredo pra mim"

"Bom, você ainda tem tempo, vá atrás dela e diga tudo isso" incentivou

o amigo

"Não há mais tempo, eu perdi, e mesmo que eu fizesse, e se ela não

quiser isso? Como vou ter coragem de olhar nos olhos dela de novo?

Destruiria nossa amizade" disse o garoto

"Puxa Ned, nunca pensei que você fosse tão covarde" disse o garoto

Ned olhou espantado pro amigo

"O que?"

"É isso mesmo, você é um covarde, quer dizer que é assim que vai viver

sua vida? Lamentando-se cada dia por não estar com a garota dos seus

sonhos porque você foi covarde demais por apenas dizer que você gosta

dela?"

Ned se surpreendeu, era exatamente o que ele havia falado para ele no

começo do dia. Por alguma razão Ned se sentiu estranho, se sentiu com

coragem e confiança.

"Você tem razão se eu nunca souber a resposta dela vou me arrepender

para sempre. Você tinha razão, isso realmente mexe com você, vou falar

com ela agora, mais, onde será que ela esta?"

"Na sala de ciências" disse Gordy que acabara de passar correndo atrás

da doninha

"Valeu" disse Ned saiu correndo em direção a sala de ciências.

**Capítulo 4: O Amor**

Ned chegou na sala de ciências de onde Sweeney estava saindo

"Sr. Sweeney, a Moze está ai?"

"A senhorita Mosley está ai dentro, porém ela está chateada e triste e

pediu para ninguém entrar"

"Professor, tem que me deixar entrar"

"Receio que isso não seja possível Bigby"

"O senhor não entende, eu sou o motivo dela estar triste, e quero

faze-la feliz para que volte a sorrir. Por favor!" suplicou Ned

Sweeney olhou para o rapaz durante algum tempo e depois sorriu

"Bom, acho que está tudo bem se você entrar para consola-la" disse o

professor "Pode ir"

"Obrigado" disse Ned indo em direção a porta

"só um minuto Bigby" parou o professor "Deixe me dizer-lhe algo"

"Sim?"

"Jennifer Mosley é uma garota especial e única, uma vez que você a

tenha, jamais a deixe escapar, entendeu?"

Ned se surpreendeu com a profunda frase que seu professor acabara de

dizer, mais apenas sorriu

"Não se preocupe sr. Sweeney, jamais a deixarei" disse Ned sorrindo de

volta para seu professor a assim entrando na sala

A sala já estava vazia e as luzes estavam apagadas e em um canto da

sala encontrava-se encolhida Jennifer Mosley

Ned se aproximou da garota sem que ela percebesse

"Moze!" disse o garoto

A jovem se virou assustada e encarou seu amigo, seus olhos estavam

inchados provavelmente por chorar

"O que você quer?"

"Bem, a princípio me desculpar por ser um idiota"

"Sei, não se preocupe, está desculpado" disse a garota voltando a se

virar para a parede

"E segundo, eu vim dizer algo importante"

"O que?"

"Sabe, ultimamente eu me apaixonei por alguém a algum tempo"

"Sei, todos sabem que você é doido pela Captin..."

"Não é pela Suzie"

"Ha é? Então é de quem?" Disse ela com uma dificuldade incrível.

"Ahn, tudo bem Moze?" Disse ele se aproximando dela.

Ela nem conseguiu pensar, apenas se jogou e o abraçou forte, algumas

lagrimas saíram, mas ele não conseguiu perceber.

Ele aproximou sua boca do ouvido da garota

"Sabe, acho que me apaixonei por você" Disse sussurrando.

Ela de repente o soltou e arregalou os olhos, pensou que estava

delirando, tinha certeza de que não era um sonho, ela se afastou dele ficando

de joelhos com as mãos sobre seu ombro e o olhando nos olhos.

"Mas... o Cookie disse no refeitório que você..."

"O que o Cookie disse é verdade, um homem realmente tem que se

confessar para alguém logo, mais eu fui um covarde, e não consegui fazer o que

eu queria, que era lhe dizer isso"

"Quando ele disse que você disse que homens quando estão apaixonados

revelam logo seus sentimentos me senti triste porque eu... bem...

eu...gosto muito de você e como você nunca se confessou pra mim achei que você

não sentisse o mesmo" disse ela com um olhar triste

"Moze eu sinto muito que tenha feito você passar por isso mais eu sei

dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos, não preciso de provas eu TE AMO" disse

o garoto que se espantou com o que acabara de dizer

"O que?"

"É isso, eu te amo, está tão claro como a água. Jennifer Mosley, eu amo

você"

Ela de repente o abraçou de novo, dessa vez com muita força para que

ele não fugisse, mais ele não queria fugir ao contrário queria ficar ali

para sempre

"Diga que me ama também Moze"

"É claro que eu te amo Ned, com todo o meu coração"

Dizendo isso ela o beijou, um beijo que há muito tempo era esperado por

ambos, e que agora jamais acabaria, pois se eles pudessem, teria ficado

ali daquele jeito pra sempre, mais a vida continua, e uma nova vida

começava ao mesmo tempo, a vida de Ned Bigby e Jennifer Mosley. Juntos

para sempre.


End file.
